


Our Precious

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Hwang Ren Jun, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun didn't mean to snap at them, but he was tired and they're teasing was beginning to be too much.//The three boys go out and Renjun disobeys when they tease.





	Our Precious

Renjun sighs when the manager’s voice finally disappears and the door to their cozy dorm finally shuts and locks closed. It had been a long day of endless filming for their upcoming album and their choreography just seemed to be getting harder and harder as the years go by. Thankfully the week-long filming had come to an end and the production team had been able to wrap it all up in less than eight days.

 

It isn’t that late, Renjun notices this when he enters his shared room and spots the digital clock on the bedside table. He groans and tosses his bag carelessly before throwing his body onto the comfort of his bed. It might not be late but that doesn’t mean he can’t go to sleep.

 

Of course it means he can’t go to sleep, there are four other boys in this dorm that happen to be way too needy for Renjun’s liking, two of them especially.

 

“Jeno, get off me.” His voice is muffled by the fluff of hair that belongs to the boy carelessly laying on top of him. “I’m warning-” Just as he starts speaking a second weight presses him even further down on the mattress and a laugh that was too cute for someone so evil echoes through the room. “Fuck off, Nana.” He mutters, throwing his head back and trying his best to push the two boys off him. His attempts were proven pointless when they didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Don’t tell me you were going to sleep already, Injun.” Renjun finally gathers the strength to roll away from under the big bodies and lay face first on his very inviting bed.

 

“I am. Now fuck off, I’m tired.” He hears the boys laugh and reaches out a blind hand to smack one of them. Unfortunately, he misses and the hand falls pointlessly on the mattress.

 

“We want to watch that movie Ten hyung didn’t let us watch since he’s not here.” Jaemin’s voice says as one of them scoots close to the tired boy and wraps their arms around his waist. He can tell it’s Jeno.

 

“What do I have to do with that?” The oldest grumbles impatiently.

 

“Come watch with us, Jun.” Jeno says softly against his ear. Renjun thinks this is odd, whenever they’d want to watch a movie and he wasn’t up to it they’d just leave him be and go watch it themselves.

 

“I don’t want to go out.” He says firmly. Going to the movies in this state would be a disgrace to his title of idol and he simply does not have the will to shower.

 

“Baby, please. Just this once?” Jaemin whispers, suddenly in front of him and cupping his face to make him look up. Renjun looks at his eyes, the cursed puppy eyes he always falls for, and groans, throwing his head onto the mattress. He can practically see the two smiling, aware that they’ve already won.

 

“I’m too tired to shower.” Just because he knows he’ll end up going either way doesn’t mean he won’t be petty about it.

 

“Your lucky we exist to help you with that, huh?” Jeno laughs from behind just as he forces a grumpy Renjun to stand up.

 

The three boys end up showering together, much to Renjun’s displeasure. Their bathroom isn’t all that big, not necessarily small but still not made for three people to be bathing at the same time. His muscles are screaming at him the whole time and he’ll never admit it but he loves the way his boyfriends’ hands take care of him, it almost puts him asleep.

 

Jaemin had chosen his outfit, much to his relief. Jeno isn’t exactly a fashion icon and the only times his outfit was nice were when his boyfriends chose it for him. Renjun lets himself be dressed and grumpily dragged to the living room where Jisung and Chenle are cuddled up watching some series he’s sure isn’t appropriate for their age. Not that he cares.

 

They give quick goodbyes and hurried explanations before heading out of the dorm with face masks on all three boys. They take a taxi to the cinema since it isn’t necessarily safe to walk in the streets at night and they hadn’t really told their manager about going out so no one could take them there. Not the smartest choice, but Renjun is too tired to care.

 

The boys get there safely and Renjun admits he would have fallen asleep in the car ride if Jaemin hadn’t kept bothering him. They get the tickets and a bucket of popcorn because Jaemin kept insisting and they enter the room, immediately struck with the cold from the freezing air conditioning.

 

As per usual the trailers go on and the movie eventually begins. It’s interesting, but barely captivating enough for Renjun to stay awake. He finds himself floating in between the fine line of a conscious yet unconscious state of mind. But he does jolt awake when he feels a heavy hand on each of his thighs. He glances at both boys beside him but their focus is on the loud movie. The singer furrows his brows but forces his attention back on the flashing screen.

 

Tiredness catches up to him rather quickly and it doesn’t take long form him to fid himself yet again in that fine line. He’s pulled out of it yet again when the hands on his thighs begin rubbing up and down in unmatched rhythms. Looking up he finds that the owners of said hands are still staring intensely at the screen and he frowns deeply.

 

It had been more than a few months since the three had established their relationship and keeping it from others had proven to be more difficult than it initially seemed. The other members inevitably found out when Haechan caught the three in a heated make out session and couldn’t keep his big mouth from telling Mark, who, being the brat he is, told the older members and eventually the whole group knew. No one had responded negatively, which was surprising. Renjun always knew none of them were bothered by same sex relationships but polyamory was pretty foreign to them. Taeyong and Taeil had forced them to sit through a very awkward talk about safety that had left both the elders and Renjun blushing while Jeno and Jaemin were laughing their asses off.

 

Keeping it from the lurking media was as hard as they had expected. They weren’t blind and never failed to notice one or two stalkers following them with cameras and phones in hand like creeps. Nor were they stupid enough to display their specific affection in public. Hugs and quirky flirting was normal amongst idols and Jaemin would always push the limits of friendly affection.

 

Still, touches like the ones Renjun is currently receiving are dangerous and even with face masks in a dark room they are threatened by possible eyes. He choses to ignore them the best he can and pushes away the thoughts of someone watching to instead focus on the movie.

 

This proves to be impossible when fingers start brushing in dangerous areas. His breath hitches when he feels two heavy fingers rest right on top of his crotch. They aren’t new to sexual pleasure. They might even dare say they are past experienced with it from all the times they’ve explored each other. But this, this is new.

 

The digits seem to stay still forever and Renjun hates how his tired body reacts to the weight on his lower limbs. It takes an embarrassingly short time for the bulge in his pants to grow considerably bigger and dare to even twitch. The boys beside him seem to notice and he feels them looking down at him as he stubbornly fixes his eyes on the screen. He doesn’t need to look to know they bastards are smirking down at him, most likely amused by the violent blush evident even in the dim light.

 

One of the hands slowly cups the hard bulge in Renjun’s pants, making the boy quietly huff out a small breath. It’s gripping so hard he can barely register the other hand rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs. He furrows his brows and closes his eyes tightly just as his hips involuntarily buck up into the hand. Both hands immediately retreat when he does so and he has to bite back a whine when he loses the warm touch.

 

“Behave, baby boy.” Renjun’s eyes widen when Jeno leans into his right ear and whispers clearly.

 

“Be a good boy for us, will you?” Jaemin whispers in the other, softly biting his lobe.

 

They are really planning to do this here? In the middle of a cinema with other people and possibly a stalker around them? The touches were already risking it all but the words are really, really pushing it. A word lingers in the back of his mind and he quickly pushes it away. It’s risky, but he’s admittedly aroused by the situation.

 

It’s only a matter of minutes before the hands return and begin touching and feeling Renjun up and down. He nearly stops breathing when one of them squeezes his erection through the fabric of rough jeans. His own hand has to clamp over his mouth so that he doesn’t moan out loud when sneaky fingers travel down his jeans and into his boxers, fondling with his cock almost painfully.

 

Renjun thinks it’s impossible to get any more aroused than he currently is but he’s proven wrong when another hand shamefully slips under his shirt and harshly pinches one of his nipples, already sensitive due to the cold room. He can feel it when his cock twitches inside the hand currently working him up. The familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach is ever present and the stimulation soon becomes too much. A small sound, almost like a whimper, slips through his lips and almost immediately the hands detach from his body. Renjun closes his eyes and sighs into his own hand, heart beating rapidly as the high was suddenly ripped away from him.

 

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Renjun nods with his eyes still closed. Jaemin quietly hums in response. “Open your eyes. Look down. Watch us play with your pretty little dick, Injun. Watch our hands pleasure our baby in the middle of a public cinema.” Renjun whimpers when he sees a large hand pull his dick out of his pants and begin stimulating him again. The precome glistens with the faint light of the flashing movie and he has to bite down his hand to stop himself from making any sound when a thumb digs into his slit and gathers all the liquid, dragging it down his length.

 

He watches as Jeno’s hands pull his knees apart, allowing the cool air hit the inside of his thighs and his aching crotch. Their fingers touch him and work wonders all over his body and the warmth in his stomach is getting too hot again and he tries, tries so hard, to not make a sound as he grows millimeters closer to his release, but another tiny sounds slips past him and all but the hand on his cock retreat. The fingers once playing with him wrap around the base of his throbbing dick and form a ring that tightens painfully, stopping any form of release.

 

“Not yet, baby boy.” Jeno murmurs against his temple. Perhaps it’s the fact that he can feel the younger smirking, maybe its just a result of the near orgasm or even the tired day catching up to him that causes him to snap with an all too sassy response, loud enough for both boys to unfortunately hear.

 

“Fuck you, you jerks.” He immediately regrets it when the words leave his mouth. It isn’t unusual for him to speak like that to them, it’s actually pretty common. But that is only in different situations. When they were doing something like this, when the two younger boys were using the words they are using now, there’s a specific way Renjun knows he should act, and swearing at them is definitely a big no.

 

Jeno’s hand retreats almost as if it had been burnt. The weight of their eyes is heavy on his body and it almost makes him recoil. It’s the unbearable feeling of shame that makes water begin to pool at the corners of his eyes and it take all his will to not break down in tears right then and there. The room suddenly feels suffocating as the two boys stare at him silently, almost burning holes into his body. It takes forever for Jaemin to finally lean in and whisper into his ear with a bite to his tone.

 

“Put that shameful dick away. You know better than to act like that.” Renjun doesn’t look up at them as he scrambles to tuck his erection back into his pants. His hands ball into fists and lay painfully still on his thighs. He keeps his gaze at the movie but had absolutely no idea what is going on with the characters. Decades pass before the two boys finally stop staring at him and join him in watching the movie.

 

Renjun almost sighs in relief when the damn thing comes to an end but then he’s harshly reminded of what he’s done when his sensitive erection presses against the rough jeans as Jeno pulls him up by the elbow. None of them speak as the leave the cinema, nor do they speak when they enter the cab. There isn’t a single word said even when they go up the elevator and enter the silent dorm. Jisung and Chenle have most likely fallen asleep in their shared room.

 

The oldest of the three boys follows the other two with his head chin tucked into his chest and his eyes glued onto the wooden floor as they quietly make their way to their own room. Renjun stands awkwardly at the door after Jeno has closed it. The slightly younger boys seem to completely ignore his existence as Jaemin pulls Jeno close and practically smashes their lips together. Renjun can’t help but peak at them, can’t help but watch as their tongues fight a war for dominance. He feels something twitch in his pants.

 

“Come here.” Jaemin says when he suddenly pulls away, eyes still glued on Jeno’s red and abused lips. Renjun hesitantly walks up to the couple, eyes looking down and hands balled up against his sides. Jeno’s finger hooks under his chin and lifts his head, forcing their eyes to meet. Renjun almost flinches away at the intensity of the stare.

 

“You’re always such a good boy, baby. Why did you act up on us so suddenly?” The younger whispers against his lips. Renjun doesn’t answer, his brain simply can’t come up with anything to say. “I asked you a question.” The singer still can’t bring himself to form a proper answer and it pains him to know he’s only upsetting the two even further. “Feel like being bratty, do you now?”

 

“We can’t have that, can we?” Jaemin says from behind, sliding his hands up and down the smaller boy’s thin body.

 

“I’m sorry.” Renjun manages to whisper. What he gets in response is the sound of laughter, two sarcastic laughs.

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Baby boy, you’re going to be sorry.”

 

Renjun’s heart is beating rapidly as he’s pushed onto the large bed in the corner of their room. He’s never seen the two act like this, most likely because he never acted up on them when they were doing erotic stuff, a contrast to his usual sassy self. There’s a glow in both their eyes that makes fear cripple inside him and climb up his throat.

 

“Strip.” Jeno says in possibly the most monotone voice he has ever heard as Jaemin slips away and drags a shoebox from under the bed. Renjun feels his heart leap when he spots the familiar box, well aware of the goods that lay inside.

 

The boy does what he was told, pulls off all the suffocating clothing except for his boxers and drops them not so neatly beside the bed. He sits patiently with his hands on his thighs as Jeno slides beside Jaemin to help pick out some things. Renjun doesn’t get to see what they’ve chosen because Jaemin is quick to slide a blindfold over his eyes.

 

“Hands out.” Jaemin says after a few moments of only the sound of rustling. Renjun complies, sticking his hands out in front of him only to feel a soft material tightly wrap around his wrists and bind them together. “Is this okay?” Renjun tugs his wrists apart and nods. His head is spinning just at the thought of being bound.

 

“Lay back, Injunnie.” The boy lets the hand on his chest gently push him down against the soft fabric of the covers and slide down his bare torso, fingers ghosting over his crotch.

 

“We have rules. Name them all for me, baby.” Jaemin says barely above a whisper.

 

“Only do what’s told.” Renjun gulps when his wrists are bound to the headboard above him. “Don’t come without permission.” His lungs stop working when fingers hook onto the band of his boxers and slowly drag the fabric down his legs. “And don’t talk back.” Jaemin hums pleasantly.

 

“And what is it that you did, baby boy?” The oldest boy feels his dick twitch when a hand wraps around it and begins to pump achingly slow.

 

“I broke the rules. I- ah… I spoke back.” Renjun stutters when fingers start playing with the buds on his chest, twisting and squeezing just the right ways.

 

“You never speak back. You rarely ever break the rules. I guess it was inevitable you’d get the urge to act like a brat at some point.”

 

“But we can’t have that.” Jeno’s voice is right above him and he knows that if he lifts his head up even the slightest bit their lips will meet, but he knows better and remains pliantly still. “You were a bad boy, Injunnie.” It’s a particularly hard squeeze on his nipples and a rough tug on his dick that makes quietly gasp. “And what happens to bad boys, baby?”

 

“They get punished.” Renjun barely breathes out the words before he feels his legs being spread wide open and he flushes at the sudden exposure.

 

“From now on you are going to be silent. Not a single sound, got it baby?” Jaemin says, most likely from between his legs. Renjun nods just as he feels warm breath hovering above his hole. His mouth falls open when a wet tongue presses firmly against his entrance, not enough to enter him but just enough to tease. The feeling is familiar and its as blissful as it always was. Renjun had been happy to discover that Jaemin was rather a big fan of eating him out and must he say he is possibly the best at it.

 

Jaemin’s tongue works wonders on its own, curls up inside him and teasingly licks around his entrance. When he pushes a finger inside as well Renjun thinks he might just lose it right then and there. His back arches and its then that he realizes the other pair of hands are absent. He immediately forgets about it when the finger inside him curls up and makes his mouth fall open in a silent moan.

 

Renjun’s entire body twitches when he feels Jeno’s mouth surround his throbbing dick and slowly slide up and down his length. He almost moans when his tongue swirls around his head and digs into the slit in the most painfully pleasurable way. It strikes him that both his beautiful boyfriends currently have their mouths on his most intimate parts and he swear he almost comes just by the thought of how ethereal they must be looking at that moment. A whine almost slips through his lips as the frustration of not being able to see begins to get to him.

 

The wet tongue in his hole suddenly slips out and he pouts at the loss of contact, earning himself a soft slap on his thigh. A wet tip touches against his entrance and presses lightly against him. His hips twitch when the lubed object enters him slowly. Jeno had picked up his pace and the delicious friction is enough to distract him from the pain as the unfamiliar item fills him up. He knows all their plugs and vibrators all too well but this one seems foreign and relatively big compared to the others.

 

“We got you something.” Jaemin says as he begins to move the object in and out of the small boy in an agonizing pace. The lube helps make the erotic squelching sounds and it drives Renjun insane. “Hoping give it as a gift. Too bad you couldn’t behave.” The warmth in his stomach heats up once more and his back arches off the mattress as he feels his orgasm build up. Jeno pulls off with a pop and is quick to wrap his fingers around the base of Renjun’s dick. He lets his back fall onto the mattress, brows furrowed in agony.

 

By this point in their fun time Renjun normally would have been a moaning mess of whines and begs, but he was told to be silent and it was getting increasingly difficult to comply. He is determined to be a good boy, though. The determination goes straight to his vocal cords and tells them to stay still.

 

Renjun almost slips when he feels the object slip out of him, only to be replaced by the familiar length of Jaemin’s dick. Jeno has begun to move his hand, jerking Renjun off as the other boy enters his small body. He wants to moan, want to whine about how he wants more, but instead he bites his lip and digs his fingernails into his palms.

 

His head falls back at the first thrust, mouth open in a silent moan he is being forced to keep in. It doesn’t take long for the two boys to find a steady rhythm, Jeno’s hand slides up as Jaemin slides out, Jeno’s hand slides down as Jaemin slides back in. Frankly, it’s driving the poor boy insane. He’s so close to cumming but he hasn’t been told to and he can’t ask for permission because he isn’t allowed to speak and it’s all so much.

 

Jaemin’s thrusts eventually lose their rhythm and shortly after the boy is coming inside Renjun with s low grunt. He milks every drop out of himself before pulling out and letting go of the older boy’s legs, which he hadn’t even noticed he’d been gripping. Judging from the rustling and the brief loss of contact the two boys have switched spots. Jaemin’s fingers torture his dick as Jeno’s begin playing with his entrance.

 

Jeno’s fingers are longer than Jaemin’s, though they are also slimmer. They reach places inside Renjun he didn’t even know existed, places that leave him thriving in the bed sheets as he struggles to keep his mouth shut. He feels himself hanging off the edge and tries to twitch away from the touches in a silent warning of his close release. They seem to get the message and Renjun is actually thankful Jaemin’s fingers wrap around the base of his dick, helping him keep in the orgasm.

 

Jeno’s dick, much like his fingers, is longer than Jaemin’s, though length is only so important when it comes to thickness. Renjun finds it amazing how he can even tell the difference by how they fuck him. His thrusts are fast as his hips snap against the small boy. Tears slip past the blindfold as he reaches the edge for the nth time just that night. He’s so close, hasn’t ever been this close, and all he wants is a release.

 

His blindfold is pulled down and he blinks a few times to clear away the spots in his vision. He’s met with Jaemin’s round eyes and immediately sighs when their lips meet in a long awaited kiss. Jaemin’s tongue against his own helps him keep silent as Jeno begins to grunt with every snap of his hips, thrusts growing rapidly fast.

 

Renjun moans when he feels the liquid shoot inside him.

 

Jaemin immediately pulls away from the kiss and glares down at the boy with furrowed brows.

 

“Injunnie. You were so close.” He says as Renjun can only cry out, fat tears streaming down his face. “Why do you want to disobey so much, huh?” He doesn’t answer, continues to cry and stuffs the side of his face into the pillow underneath him.

 

“We were thinking about letting you come, baby. But bad boys don’t get to come.” Jeno says as Renjun gasps, arching his back up as his hole is suddenly stuffed with the object at once. He cries again when he sees a familiar object being pushed inside his dick, taking away any dreams of release. Jaemin leaves and comes back shortly after with a warm wet cloth, wiping himself, then Jeno and finally Renjun. The oldest boy’s wrists are released from the fabric and he shakily sits up.

 

“Y-you… I d-don’t…” He cries again when he’s unable to form a proper sentence, stuffs his face into his now free hands. A comforting hand rubs on his back as he hears the light switch off.

 

“Shush now, baby. You’re tired, let’s sleep.” Jaemin whispers, wrapping his arms around his narrow shoulders and helping him lay back down. Renjun twitches and cries out every time his dick so as much brushes against something, sensitivity to the very max.

 

He feels Jeno slip behind him and wrap his big arms around his slim waist.

 

Renjun is in shock. He can’t believe they are really going to do this to him, leave him with an aching hard on impossible to deal with. He cries again, stuffing his face into the chest in front of him.

 

“Red. Red, please… please, I need to… I need to come, I need to come… It’s too much.” He barely whispers against the sweaty skin.

 

“Shhh, baby, we’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

 

His hips are gripped as his body is forced to turn up. His mouth falls open and his back arches impossibly as the utheral plug is slowly pulled out of him. It only takes a few tugs and the removal of the plug in his ass for him to cum hard, a loud sob ripping through his entire chest as he finally reaches the long awaited release.

 

He can’t remember what happens next, the orgasm was so intense it nearly wiped him out. He feels himself being briefly cleaned before going back to the position they were before, in the comfort of his boyfriends’ arms.

 

“We love you, Renjun.”

 

“We love you a lot, baby.”

 

Renjun smiles as he slips into possibly the deepest sleep he’ll ever have.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> See you next time ;)


End file.
